Le bâtiment oublié
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Il est un bâtiment dans cette ville que l'on s'est évertué à oublier. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Bonne question. Toujours est-il que lui, bien évidemment, il s'était senti obligé d'aller se poser là haut, sur ce toit... Et maintenant, il devait fuir. S'en échapper. Mais qui sait ce qui se cache dans les ténèbres, en ces lieux... [OS - Horror - Basé sur les teasers et trailers de 123SMS]


**Bon. Je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que je fais mais...**

 **Voilà. Inauguration de la catégorie 123 Slaughter Me Street. A l'échelle mondiale.**

 **... Wow. Ca fait peur dit comme ça. é_è Mais allez, on ne se démonte pas ! J'ai voulu cette catégorie, je l'assume !**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis Lavi', une habituée des fandoms Webshows et Five Nights at Freddy's (Evident, comment ça ? XD) et voilà... Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de l'OS pour ce jeu, sitôt en apprenant sa prochaine sortie. Sortie survenue, au final, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de terminer ce texte, j'ai honte. T_T Anyway !**

 **Bon passons au plus important :**

 **Rating : Euh... T, juste au cas où, mais je pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à me reprocher ici. x)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne fais pas partie du staff de 123SMS** **, comprenez donc par là que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout et que bah... Voilà si jamais ma fanfiction venait à déranger ses créateurs, je suis enclin à la supprimer aussitôt.** **  
**

 _ **Détail important, je sais que j'aurais pu coller un prénom au personnage principal, mais comme il n'en avait déjà pas à l'époque des teasers, et n'ayant pas eu l'inspiration à ce sujet depuis, j'ai décidé de le laisser sans nom. x) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça, ni même si jamais l'histoire paraît un peu "tatonner" ou "bancale" (On ne sait jamais !) le jeu venant juste de sortir, on n'en a pas encore percé ses potentiels secrets, donc... Bah je m'adapte, voilà. :)**_

 **Voilà, sinon, pour finir, je vous recommande d'écouter en parallèle de cet OS ces chansons :  
**

 **Dope hat - Marilyn Manson (La base les enfants !)**

 **Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez**

 **Pity Party - Melanie Martinez**

 **Carousel - Melanie Martinez**

 **Et sur-ce... Bonne lecture ? ^=^**

* * *

 **Le bâtiment oublié.**

Les sirènes qui hurlent, résonnent, s'évanouissent aussi vite que ce qu'elles emplissent les crânes de leurs sons délicieusement stridents. Les lumières bicolores des gyrophares, nimbant les murs par de briques par alternance sur le passage des voitures de police, grillant les feux rouges et multipliant les entorses aux sacrées Saintes lois du code de la route en espérant lui mettre la main dessus.

Bleu, rouge, bleu, rouge. Encore un peu plus de rouge, puis le bleu, de nouveau, puis le retour à la morne teinte bordeaux des briques, comme s'ils avaient soudainement rappelé l'existence de ces vieux bâtiments abandonnés à l'oubli au monde, le temps d'un instant, avant de les laisser s'en retourner à leur décadence, en attendant un prochain ballet de gyrophares pour leur insuffler à nouveau un semblant de vie et d'âme.

Parce que oui, le monde tout entier avait oublié que ces bâtiments se tenaient là, plantés près d'un carrefour entre une rue qui aurait plus du se voir affublée du sobriquet de ruelle et un des axes majeurs de la ville. C'était quoi d'ailleurs, à l'époque ? Des appartements, où auraient vécu bien des familles avec un revenu décent, spectateurs silencieux et acteurs secondaires de l'écoulement de la vie des hommes et du renouvellement de l'espèce humaine ? Autre chose ?

Qui sait. Un studio de cinéma indépendant peut être ? Point rattaché à Hollywood bien sûr, suffisait d'observer l'environnement pour comprendre que ni le luxe ni l'opulence n'avaient jugé bon de se pencher sur pareils édifices, mais bon, le septième art aurait-il pu vivre entre ces murs, jadis ? S'y épanouir, donner vie à des courts ou longs métrages ?

On ne le saurait jamais, probablement. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait bien qu'une vieille odeur de renfermé et la poussière pour pouvoir encore prétendre que quelque chose puisse s'épanouir en ces lieux.

Il soupira, longuement, cessant enfin de jeter un regard désespéré au plafond à moitié effondré au dessus de lui. C'était définitivement rappé, le retour aux joies et délices de la liberté en empruntant l'escalier de secours. Pour de bon.

Bon en soi, même ici, cloîtré dans cet immeuble miteux, il était toujours plus libre que là où il se trouverait s'il s'était laissé prendre... Enfermé derrière les barreaux ! C'était toujours bien mieux que ce que l'on lui réservait quand même ! De quoi pouvait-il bien se plaindre, au juste ?

Il avait fui, en criminel qu'il était, quittant avec hâte les lieux de son méfait pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre. En soi, dit comme ça, c'était quand même pas très moral, voire plutôt moche. Mais ce n'était ni le moment de se la jouer moralisateur ni de se remettre en question. Ce qu'il avait fait était passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement, il le savait, en avait toujours eu conscience, alors partant de là, ce n'était pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais prévenu ! Et puis il était doté d'un peu de jugeote après tout, un minimum. Bien sûr que son acte était répressible, suffisait d'y penser pour s'en douter ! Mais il fallait se mettre à sa place aussi !

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou…

Oh bon sang. Pas de remise en question ni de débat, on avait dit !

Toujours est-il qu'il avait déguerpi de là en vitesse, courant à en perdre haleine, descendant l'allée aussi vite que possible pour se jeter sur la première échelle de secours à sa portée, dans l'espoir de trouver refuge sur un toit où il pourrait se cacher. Coup de bol, oui, ses attentes avaient été comblées. Même qu'il avait pu rajouter à sa planque déjà plus qu'astucieuse l'option « ténèbres » en se faufilant entre la voie d'accès au reste de l'immeuble et un imposant système de climatisation désactivé depuis des lustres à en juger par son apparence et son état. Parfait ! Juste la planque parfaite.

Et il avait attendu. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Longtemps. Le temps que les voitures de police passent et qu'elles eussent le temps de se trouver déjà loin de sa position. Il était patient, c'était dans ses gênes.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait fini par quitter son abri de fortune, se laissant enfin aller à laisser s'exprimer sa joie, entre exclamations et éclats de rire. Libre ! Il les avait tous trompé ! Pouf ! Envolé, le criminel ! Quelle adresse de sa part !

Ça devait être son jour de chance, c'était sûr même, comment pareil miracle aurait-il pu être possible autrement ?

A ce souvenir, les mâchoires du jeune homme se serrèrent, un goût soudainement amer lui emplissant la bouche. Ouais. Un jour de chance.

 _Pitié, crève-toi un œil la prochaine fois que tu diras une connerie du genre, tu me rendras service !_

Tu parles d'un jour de chance. C'était plutôt la journée de la guigne, oui ! Genre le bon vendredi 13 des dessins animés, quand le personnage principal arrivait à cumuler les bourdes de passer sous une échelle tout en voyant un chat noir passer au loin après avoir malencontreusement brisé son miroir de poche, parce qu'allait savoir pourquoi mais qu'il eusse été une femme, un homme, un gosse, un crapaud ou bien une éponge parlante, il avait fallu qu'il ait un miroir de poche donné par une grand-mère quelconque à briser en ce jour, et tout ça dans la foulée ! S'il vous plaît, il fallait respecter à ce stade !

Mais non, on était pas un vendredi 13, pour commencer. C'était passé, le 13, et en plus c'était tombé un dimanche… Alors quoi ? Il avait pas eu son quota de tuiles, il avait fallu qu'il s'en passe une là, maintenant, dans l'immédiat ? Alors qu'il en avait le moins besoin ? On s'acharnait sur lui ou bien comment ça se passait ?

Il avait été imprudent, voilà tout. Personne à blâmer sinon sa sale gueule qui avait jugé sûr un vieil appartement désaffecté depuis au moins vingt voire trente ans vu l'état des lieux. Mais bon sang de bonsoir, un peu de logique lui aurait rappelé qu'un bâtiment laissé comme ça, sans grande raison apparente, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison derrière tout ça, non ?

Bah non. Son cerveau avait du se mettre en RTT à ce moment-là. « Démerde-toi, je prends ma pause ».

 _Bien fait pour toi._

Un grondement, sourd, qui l'avait fait se geler sur place en lui faisant croire à l'amorce d'un tremblement de terre. Puis le plafond qui s'écroula brusquement sous ses pieds, alors qu'il retournait à l'échelle de secours pour retourner sur terre. Chouette. Manquait plus que ça.

Mais ça encore, ça restait le moindre de ses soucis. Ouais bien sûr, c'était un peu con de se retrouver enfermé là-dedans, mais qui disait immeuble disait forcément porte d'accès et donc sortie, aussi grand et haut qu'il soit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre la sortie, voilà tout, et tant pis si ça lui prendrait une demi-heure ou moins même, c'était toujours du temps perdu pour lui mais pendant lequel la police continuait de s'éloigner de lui. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses.

Mais sa cheville, elle, c'était autre chose. Tout autre chose.

\- C'était le moment rêvé pour une entorse tiens, lança-t-il d'un coup à voix haute, se parlant à lui-même tout en sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, rien à foutre, personne ne l'entendrait ici. Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire, partant de là ! M'enfin…

Oh. Mais il y avait toujours pire. Question de relativisme.

Et puisqu'on parlait de pire, le cri qui lui échappa, la douleur qui le traversa brusquement alors que sa jambe blessée touchait terre, le le lui rappela. Une entorse ? Il était sûr de son diagnostic là ? Après une chute d'au moins trois ou quatre mètres ? C'était déjà cool qu'il soit encore vivant !

Ouais… Ben plutôt en une voire deux heures alors, la descente de l'immeuble. Fallait revoir d'urgence le temps à mettre pour se déplacer à la hausse maintenant…

Mais d'abord, sa lampe. Important.

Tout en pestant, essayant de soulager au maximum sa jambe droite, il se mit à inspecter les décombres, priant pour que son sac à dos n'ait pas fini enterré sous les gravats. Sans lumière pour progresser dans le bâtiment, la situation risquerait vite de devenir périlleuse, partie comme ça.

Une cheville probablement cassée, un putain d'immeuble à descendre en empruntant des escaliers -Bah oui, l'ascenseur ne risquait pas de se remettre à marcher pour lui si jamais il y en avait un !, et probablement plongé dans le noir, ce qui était même quasiment certain vu déjà comme il faisait sombre dans la pièce où il avait atterri alors que le plafond était à moitié éventré… Ouais non, il lui fallait sa lampe torche. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de prendre le risque de progresser à l'aveuglette dans un truc qui tombait en ruines.

Il allait s'en souvenir longtemps de cette journée, bordel.

Son sac lui apparut soudain, blanc de poussière, lui d'ordinaire noir, et il boita jusqu'à lui, repoussant comme il pouvait les quelques gravas qui lui étaient tombés dessus pour le récupérer, non sans oublier de jurer à voix haute quand un pic de douleur venait lui faire manquer de tomber. Saloperie !

Oh non…

Mais c'était quoi cette lampe à la con qui déconnait ? Sa batterie était neuve, il l'avait remplacée avant de partir de chez lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas être _déjà_ vide, c'était impossible ! Elle avait du prendre un coup en tombant, sûrement… Oui c'était probablement ça en fait.

\- Quitte à avoir la poisse, continuons. Mettons un éclopé dans un putain d'immeuble désaffecté, prêt à s'effondrer, et avec une lampe qui ne marche même plus correctement ! Ça sera si fun !

Il allait poursuivre sur sa lancée quand il entendit soudain un bruit de frottement dans son dos, quelque part dans les ténèbres. Il se tourna aussitôt, braquant le faisceau de la lampe dans sa direction avant d'hausser les épaules. Rien en vue. Sûrement un truc qui avait du finir de tomber du toit. Ou un rat.

Inquiétude inutile. Tout ce qu'il avait à craindre ici, c'était de passer à nouveau à travers le plancher, rien d'autre !

 _C'est pas des rats ou des blattes qui risquent d'atteindre à ta vie, mec, alors zen !_

Oui, c'était vrai ça.

Qu'importe. Il était temps de dégager d'ici.

.

* * *

Et ça ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, loin de là.

Trois étages descendus en environ un millénaire, un record. Et encore quatre de plus à parcourir…

La lampe tressautait de plus en plus, et chaque pas s'avérait à chaque fois plus difficile que le précédent. C'était dur d'avancer, de marcher avec cette foutue cheville.

L'homme serra les dents, alors qu'il progressait tant bien que mal, maudissant de plus en plus sa brillante idée d'aller se percher sur le toit de cet immeuble. Ça avait définitivement été une putain de mauvaise idée en fait. Et bien comme il faut en plus !

Nouveau bruit sur sa droite, dans les profondeurs d'un appartement. Il s'immobilisa un instant, ses sens en alerte, puis reprit sa route, pas plus inquiet que ça.

Un rat, à tout les coups. Ou un animal errant.

Ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant en même temps, vu le chaos qui demeurait ici. Des gravas en pagaille, quelques meubles oubliés ou ramenés là par des squatteurs réguliers, qui sait, un peu partout, conférant à l'ancienne structure des airs d'apocalypse et de délicieux désordre.

Et l'odeur, bon sang. L'odeur.

Il avait pensé au renfermé, au début. Cette douceâtre odeur de pourriture, d'humidité, que l'on avait tous au moins expérimenté une fois dans sa vie. Et indéniablement, oui, celle-ci était bien au rendez-vous !

Mais au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans les entrailles du bâtiment, alors qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, à ne se diriger qu'à l'aide de sa seule lampe torche à moitié cassée, l'ambiance, l'air… Tout avait changé. L'ambiance était devenue lourde, pesante, écrasante, le son de la ville était tellement étouffé par la structure de béton et d'acier qu'il avait fini par disparaître, ne laissant plus qu'un silence mortuaire derrière lui, brisé par le bruit des pas du criminel sur le carrelage abîmé, piétinant les morceaux de placo et d'origines diverses.

Mais le pire restait l'odeur. Et de loin.

Pourriture, humidité. Poussière, urine… Mais aussi autre chose. De plus fort et insoutenable.

 _Probablement une bête crevée dans un coin. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

Une grosse bête alors. Et bien décomposée de préférence.

Pendant un instant, il s'arrêta de marcher, la lampe braquée vers le plafond, l'esprit imaginant déjà toute une foulée de monstres sortis tout droits de contes pour enfants. Mais non, point de monstre, juste lui, coincé là, avec sa cheville en RTT et sa lampe dissidente.

Et quelque chose qu'il sentit bouger dans son dos, dans le noir. D'énorme.

Le cœur du criminel rata un battement. Il avait rêvé, non ?

 _Sûrement un rat, allez c'est bon._

Ouais non, ça ne faisait pas la même taille vu la présence qu'il avait fugacement senti passer derrière lui. Et non il n'avait pas eu une hallucination, ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Brusque mouvement pour se retourner, et la lampe qui tressaute un instant pour darder le néant de sa faible lumière. Rien. Comme c'était étonnant.

Il reprit sa marche, sans grande conviction, commençant à se poser de sérieuses questions tout en inspectant du coin de l'œil chaque encadrement de porte dont il croisait la route, juste au cas où. Cette impression lui déplaisait de plus en plus, cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il se sentait parfois observé, voire suivi. Pas seul dans tout les cas. Mais bon sang, que pouvait-il y avoir dans un immeuble miteux laissé à l'abandon ? Des squatteurs, peut être ?

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette option sur le coup. Mais non, même le plus défoncé des junkies ou le plus asocial des clochards avaient encore une langue et l'usage de celle-ci alors inutile de dire que s'il avait accidentellement empiété sur le « terrain » de qui que ce soit, on se serait rapidement manifesté…

Non. C'était forcément autre chose, si ce n'était pas juste un mauvais tour joué par son esprit.

La poignée de la porte fut enclenchée le cœur battant, le souffle court, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se raisonner sans pour autant parvenir à se retourner pour soulager ses inquiétudes. Les escaliers, descendus deux par deux, lampe au poing, et il s'immobilisa d'un coup face à la porte du troisième étage, aux aguets.

Bruit de porte à l'étage. Et de lents pas sur le béton, lourds, mais se voulant aussi discrets que possibles.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Il se jeta dans l'étage, accélérant le pas, de plus en plus incapable de faire appel au peu de logique qui lui restait depuis ce début de soirée alors qu'il avait quitté son petit appartement, sans se soucier qu'il finirait ici. Nan mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce bâtiment ?

Son pied heurta soudainement quelque chose sur son chemin, le déséquilibrant et le faisant s'étaler de tout son long dans la crasse et les gravas, non sans lui arracher un cri de douleur. Putain de cheville !

Bref coup d'œil pour voir ce qui avait bien pu lui couper la route, et son estomac se noua un peu plus : Une maison de poupée, encore en très bon état.

En temps normal il n'en avait rien à faire de croiser pareil objet, les filles de ses voisins sortaient souvent les leurs dans le couloir pour jouer quand il faisait beau. Mais pas là, pas ici, pas délaissée de la sorte. Surtout pas quand tout y semblait en ordre, presque épargné de la dégradation générale des lieux, c'était insensé et physiquement impossible.

Quelqu'un s'en servait-il toujours ? Mais _qui_?

Il se redressa comme il le pouvait, puis se pencha un instant sur le jouet, intrigué plus que de raison par l'étrange objet qui avait autant de place ici qu'une assiette de pâtes en plein quais de gare, oubliant momentanément que quelque chose semblait en avoir après lui, son anxiété, sa situation, tout.

Mince, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien pouvoir dire tout ça.

Et là il les vit. Dans la plus grande pièce de la minuscule maisonnée.

Trois petites poupées de tissus. Non en fait, on aurait presque dit des marionnettes de doigts, ou de toutes petites peluches, au choix. Mais il aurait pu jurer que jamais on ne vendrait pareilles peluches, qu'importe le magasin à qui elles seraient proposées.

Rose. Jaune. Bleue. Des cornes, un bec, des sortes de sabots, des ailes. Un oiseau. Un dragon. Et un…

Il les avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était sûr.

 _Rappelle-toi, allez fais un effort…_

L'affiche.

Oh oui ça y est, c'était clair maintenant ! Elle lui apparaissait clairement dans son esprit, si claire et nette qu'il aurait pu prétendre qu'il l'avait sous les yeux là, en cet instant. L'affiche sur le mur, dans la pièce où il était tombé depuis le toit.

En fait non, pour être exact, ça ressemblait plus à un poster, partiellement déchiré et défraîchi par les anné il se souvenait qu'en le découvrant, un frisson glacial l'avait traversé de part en part, indépendamment de sa volonté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'était posé la question pendant un moment -environ durant tout le fichu temps que lui avait pris la traversé du dernier étage, à peu de choses près, mais en tout cas, cette affiche l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Et il y avait de quoi.

« Tim Denson's

Foggel Friends »

Des amis. Oui, voyons.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Tim Denson, ni même de quoi que ce soit pouvant se rapporter au curieux nom de Foggel Friends, sachant que « foggel » n'était pas un mot anglais, un nom alors ? Peut être ? Arf, qu'importe. Dans tout les cas, les poupées étaient représentées sur ce poster, en infiniment plus détaillées et effrayantes aussi, enfin effrayantes, ça restait à prouver, mais pour lui en tout cas elles n'avaient rien d'accueillantes. Elles ressemblaient à une parodie bon marché de 5 rue Sésame, pour être honnête.

Oh, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Et si ça avait été le cas ? Une inspiration de ce dessin animé, pour tenir un homme assez obnubilé par la chose au point de créer trois…

Trois quoi ? Des marionnettes ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait rien vu de tel dans les décombres et nombreux objets abandonnés dans l'immeuble, mais ce n'était peut être pas une piste à écarter. Et puis ça devait valoir une fortune, un pantin du genre, donc pas étonnant que le gars puisse avoir pensé à embarquer ses précieuses créations avec lui en mettant la clé sous le paillasson !

… Évident, même, non ?

Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'une môme vivant, en théorie, quatre étages plus bas, ait des représentations miniatures des créatures sur le poster, sachant que par dessus le marché lui n'avait pu en voir distinctement que deux, la troisième ayant figuré sur la partie de poster portée disparue ? Ce Tim Denson les sortait-il pour les montrer aux enfants de l'immeuble, et les distraire parfois d'un court spectacle pour leur faire oublier la misère qui leur servait de vie ? Pourquoi pas.

Doucement il prit les figurines dans sa main demeurée libre, les analysant avec attention. Oui c'était bien ça, les même choses que sur le poster. Très fidèles.

Et ce truc bleu… Un bouc ? Les cornes le le lui rappelaient fatalement, bien qu'il n'en eu pas totalement la tête. Mais en tout cas, il avait l'air d'être le plus « correct » visuellement parlant du trio…

\- JOUER.

Le sang du bandit ne fit qu'un tour avant de se geler dans ses veines.

Jouer.

Quelqu'un venait de parler de jouer. Ici, alors qu'il était seul.

Tout lui revint soudainement, l'impression d'être traqué, suivi, qu'on l'observait. Les pas dans l'escalier. Merde, comment avait-il pu seulement oublier ?

\- TU VEUX... JOUER AAAAVEEEEEC... NOUS ?

Le faisceau de sa lampe vint éclairer lentement le couloir dans son dos, laissant apparaître dans la pâle et faible lueur de la lampe cassée ce qui ressemblait à une énorme paire de sabots noirs, entourés d'une épaisse fourrure couleur d'azur, légèrement salie de poussière et de saletés à force d'être en contact avec la saleté ambiante.

Il crut qu'il était en plein cauchemar. Mais peut être y était-il déjà.

La marionnette bleue du poster. Là, devant lui, à environ cinq mètres à vue de nez, imposante, devant bien dépasser le mètre soixante-dix, grande, si grande… Massive. Impressionnante.

Capable de se mouvoir. De parler.

Il était sur le cul. Littéralement.

Se lever lui donna l'impression de faire le marathon de sa vie tant il était paralysé par la peur, l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait courir, vite, immédiatement, et d'un autre côté…

 _Non pas d'un autre côté, faut que tu te tires de là ! C'est pas normal que ces trucs puissent marcher tout seuls et que leur créateur les ait laissé là !_

Le temps qu'il se dise ça, la marionnette s'était rapprochée d'un petit mètre supplémentaire, le fixant avec une neutralité déconcertante pour un être aussi singulier que celui-ci. Comme si elle attendait sa réponse, comme si elle patientait, ne voulant pas l'effrayer…

 _Arrête et cours putain !_

\- ES-TU… UN AMIII ?

Un grognement sourd retentit dans l'appartement à la gauche du criminel aux mots du bouc bleu et il vit une forme s'approcher à son tour, dans l'ombre, ce qu'il devina être une autre marionnette du mystérieux Denson.

Il était piégé.

Il n'aurait jamais du tomber ici. Jamais.

C'était donc ça que renfermait cet immeuble oublié de tous ? Des marionnettes abandonnées de leur créateur, en quête d'un camarade de jeu et d'amusement ? De quelqu'un à distraire ?

Il s'était senti empli de pitié pendant un instant, même sur le point de répondre un « oui » peu sûr de lui, ne sachant pas si les marionnettes étaient simplement munies d'une boîte vocale, ou elles s'adressaient vraiment à lui, comme si elle étaient dotées d'une conscience. Ces choses lui avaient rappelé ses souvenirs, son enfance à regarder des films de Jim Henson et ses marionnettes, les Muppets, Sésame Street, il avait lui-même été un grand fan d'Elmo dans sa jeunesse, le laissant cloué sur place, incapable de réagir, les poupées dans la main et sa torche dans l'autre.

Puis la créature bleue apparut dans la lumière de la lampe. Et il le vit, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche alors qu'il sentait une présence s'approcher dans son dos, probablement la marionnette rose en forme d'oiseau :

Quelques gouttes de sang séché. Là, collées sur la fourrure cyan, agglomérant quelques poils au passage.

Du sang…

\- ON EST AMIS… ON VA POUVOIR JOUER ENSEEEEMBLE. TOUJOURS…

Toujours.

Il était foutu.

Puis soudain, il pensa à elle. A sa petite amie, enceinte de leur premier enfant, à qui il n'avait quasiment pas pensé jusqu'à présent, persuadé comme il l'était qu'il allait finir par rentrer à la maison. Une future petite fille, qui aurait sûrement les beaux yeux d'eau de sa mère…

Enceinte de sept mois. Une grossesse dont il ne verrait jamais la fin parce qu'il avait osé tuer pour les protéger. Et qu'il s'était retrouvé piégé ici en fuyant.

C'était la fin. Il ne connaîtrait jamais sa fille. N'épouserait jamais cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui devrait prendre soin de leur enfant seule, sans jamais savoir ce qui lui serait arrivé.

Peut être croirait-elle qu'il avait fui avec une autre femme, ou face au rôle de père qu'il ne se serait pas senti prêt à endosser ? Peut être finirait-elle par le haïr, même…

\- CA SERA DRÔLE…

Oh oui, ce serait un drôle de tableau à contempler. De voir comment elle pourrait finir par le maudire pour une lâcheté qu'il n'aurait jamais eu, lui qui était si heureux à l'idée de devenir parent.

Il essaya de reculer, butta contre un corps moelleux et étonnamment chaud, ce qui vint confirmer ses doutes. Une larme coula sur sa joue, lui qui d'ordinaire ne pleurait jamais.

Peut être l'avait-il enfin compris ? Qu'au final, il s'était condamné tout seul ?

Il allait mourir ici. Tué par ces marionnettes Dieu seul savait comment, pour elles seules savaient quelles raisons ?

\- ET LES HOMMES SONT COOOOMME NOUS… ILS AIMENT CE QUI EST DROOOLE. N'EST-CE PAAAS ?

Finalement… C'était peut être elles, la raison de l'oubli de l'existence de cette vieille bâtisse.

* * *

 **Et c'est la fiiin~ :3**

 **Raah, du coup je stresse trop c'est affreux. XD x_x C'était bien ? Ca ressemble vaguement à quelque chose ?**

 **En tout cas si ça vient à vous plaire, chers fans de 123SMS... J'en serai très touchée. :') Et reconnaissante.**

 **Donc voilà, je ne sais pas si je reposterai immédiatement dessus, quoi que, les idées sont là. En tout cas, si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'aidera à m'améliorer. ^^-**

 **Allez, bisous, caramel et chaussettes,**

 **Lavi' la Biche.**


End file.
